


Le Fléau

by Lainaecen



Category: Peter Pan (1953)
Genre: Gen
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:48:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26285206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lainaecen/pseuds/Lainaecen
Summary: La vallée des fées est frappée par une vague de mort inexplicable des animaux, alors que la mort de ces créatures n’existe que dans le monde des hommes. Quel est donc le mal qui afflige ces pertes?
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	Le Fléau

Une nouvelle graine de pissenlit voletait dans la vallée des fées. Comme très souvent, ce fut Vidia, la première des fées voltigeuses à atteindre la graine volante pour la diriger correctement jusqu’à l’arbre de poussière de fée.

Zarina déversa un trait de poussière de fée sur la graine.

La tige laissait place à un tronc, des bras et des jambes dorées; la graine à une tête aux long cheveux bruns, le coton léger à une aube en mousseline opaque.

Il se révélait être un fé. Son corps était fin, son visage arrondi par la jeunesse.

De nombreuses salutations surgirent de tous les cotés.

Le fé n’était pas intimidé, son regard bleu-marin était amplis d’une curiosité contenue. Malgré la gentillesse de toutes les fées, le nouveau venu préféra garder le silence. Certaines fées traduisirent ce comportement par de la timidité d’autre par un comportement scandaleusement hautain.

La reine Clarion, comme d’habitude, apparu devant la nouvelle fée pour l’accueillir. au nom des fées des saisons chaudes.

« Né d’un sourire vêtu de joie, le bonheur t’as mené jusqu’à moi, as-tu trouvé aisément ton chemin?

-je pense que oui. fit calmement le fé, malgré les battements rapides de son coeur, impressionné par la grâce imposante de la dame lumineuse. »

Clarion sourit doucement vers le jeune.

« montre moi tes ailes demanda-t-elle » 

Le fé se tourna pour présenter ses quatre membres inertes.

La monarque pris un peu de poussière de fée qui coulait de sa robe pour caresser les deux ailes du garçon qui prirent vie.

Le jeune fé sentait ces membres nouvellement contrôlés, la température du vent et ses courants.

En observant la reine, il comprit l’utilité de ces ailes, il commença à faire des mouvements répétitifs.

« Oui c’est bien, continue comme ça avec plus de rapidité, encourageait la dame, le visage ravi. » 

Le fé commença à décoller maladroitement, la reine lui pris la main pour le guider afin de faire plusieurs mouvements. 

Satisfaite par ce premier vole, Clarion fit apparaître un cercle de champignons, bruns. Chaque groupe de fée déposa le symbole de leur talent, même les fées de l’hiver!

Il était extrêmement rare d’observer une fée de l’hiver à naître avec la constitution d’une fée des saisons chaudes, généralement, ces fées d’exception devenaient une ministre de l’hiver…

Ainsi, on pouvait admirer: un tourbillon, une goutte d’eau, un marteau, un sac de poussière de fée, une lumière, un bâton de direction, un javelot, des jumelles, une fleur, un flocon, etc…

« Voyons voir quel est ton talent, déclarait la reine en incitant au petit de s’approcher de chaque objet. » 

Le fé s’approcha du flocon dont la forme de dentelle le séduisait, il toucha l’une des pointes. Le souffle de chaque fée s’arrêtait mais l’objet s’échoua au sol.

Il tenta de prendre dans ses mains la fleur mais elle s’échappa pour tomber au pied de son champignon. Comprenant le fonctionnement ou résigné, le fée avança devant chaque champignon, se contentant d’étendre une main, juste pour effleurer chaque objet à la chaîne.

« hé bien, en voilà un pressé commentait Noa, amusée. 

-chut! c’est mon tour fit Clochette, mais à sa plus grande déception, le marteau réagit négativement comme les autres » 

Nyx regarda avec intérêt le javelot: il pourrait bien être l’un des nôtre vu son caractère, pensait-elle, cependant…

Le fé continuait son chemin, lorsque quelques chose se colla contre sa paume, il sentit une brûlure.

« ha! cria-t-il » il relâcha vivement la chose…ou plutôt ce bâton.

« le..bâton de direction? s’exclama surprise Ondine

\- le quoi? fit perdue Clochette; c’est quoi ce talent? » 

Clarion sourit, impressionnée et ravie, elle se plaça juste derrière le jeune fé.

« Voilà une surprise inattendue, fit-elle, approchez très chères fées, accueillez comme il ce doit votre prince…Eriel! »

Eriel leva la tête pour rencontrer le visage de la reine.

« Prince? Qu’est-ce que c’est? » 

Clarion sourit tendrement au jeune garçon.

« Tu as tous le temps pour le savoir, mon enfant. » 


End file.
